


Diabolik Passion

by Shadowen12



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowen12/pseuds/Shadowen12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou Mukami X OC</p>
<p>"Danger hides in beauty and beauty in danger." - Belva Plain</p>
<p>Fan-fiction of Diabolik Lovers (post Cordelia shenanigans). I obviously own nothing but the story and my character. Also know that a lot of these chapters are inspired by actual chapters from Kou's route in Diabolik Lovers More Blood. Hope you enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

...

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I heard the familiar brash beeping of my alarm. It’s the first thing I feel in the early hours of everyone is sleeping and so should you o’clock. Then comes the sudden rush of panic to try and silence it before someone gets the impression that I’m awake on time. The longer that they think I’m asleep the better. I pulled on my headphones which led me straight to my phone that was wedged half way beneath my body. I quickly shut the alarm off with a simple swipe and groaned at the time. Eleven PM Friday night. I yawned and rolled myself out of bed while stifling a yawn. I’m not an evening person. I’ve never been an evening person. God forbid the day that I actually become an evening person.

As much as I had grown accustomed to living in the dull Sakamaki mansion, I wanted the genuine feeling of well, a life in this world… but living in a household of six vampires when the world was oblivious to the supernatural kind of prevented that. It was depressing really, how both I and my adoptive sister Yui were offered as a sacrifice from the church… Of course I had to get dropped off late because of some damned inconvenient flight rescheduling and then that whole freak terrorist attack in Versailles... but long story short I eventually made it here. Everything has come to pass, even though both Yui and I went through some hardships, albeit VERY different ones because as much as I complain about getting caught in some freaky terrorist hostage situation with a couple gunman casually strolling through an airport shooting anything that moves, at least I didn’t get possessed by some demon vampire mommy with a grudge against her kids that murdered her. Because this is a normal happy family full of vampires with sadistic and masochistic tendencies.

I looked over my decorated room, the wallpaper and bed seemingly dull against the light of the Friday storm. I yawned again as I rummaged through my closet.

“Okay... too tight... too frilly... I’d never live Laito if he saw me in THAT...” I hastily shoved the fishnet stockings in a dark corner, praying silently that he wouldn’t find them. He does have a habit of breaking into my room and stealing all my normal clothes. He’s such a pervert.

“Hmm...?” I noticed an unusual empty hanger hiding among my dresses. My dress that a friend bought me was missing... did I misplace it? Busy with the new task, and delaying the first (procrastination for the win!), I searched my closet for the missing dress. It wasn’t anywhere. I could feel my blood starting to boil beneath my skin.

“That son of a...! He just HAD to steal that one!!” I exclaimed in anger. I shook my head in defeat.

Note to self: Break into Laito’s room and steal my dress back.

Fed up with his antics, I got back to changing into something appropriate. A light yet simple gray and pink shirt and some nice sweat pants. That’s the life. I sighed comfortably as I went back to my bed and sat down. I put my earbuds back in my ears and turned on some relaxing Cantina Band.

“Claire!!” A loud panicked shriek cut through my music like a knife does butter. I pulled my buds out only to see a very frantic Yui she pulled the door open loudly, making me jump in shock as she panted from exertion. 

Oh great. This cannot be good by any means. 

I gave her a mocking frown, tilting my head with a raised eyebrow as she calmed her breathing, wincing at the look. 

“Sorry, I forgot to knock…”

“No, really?” I asked sarcastically, turning toward her as she rolled her eyes with a small smile. I eventually returned it, sighing in response.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. Judging from her expression, something was up. A simple thought crossed my mine. And it made me very upset.

“Laito didn’t sneak into your room again did he? I’ll kill that pervert!” I declared, jumping up from the bed with fists clenched to my side.

“N-No of course not Claire!” My little sister exclaimed, her face flaring red in embarrassment. I love my sister, it’s just such a shame that she has to be in a place like this. I can fend for myself, which is why I get bitten less often. That and the fact that Yui is such an open target. As many times as I tell her to grow a thicker skin, that usually never ends up all that successful. I eyed the room carefully.

“No-one was following you, were they?” I asked as I watched for anything unusual.

“Actually Ayato-kun was-” She began, but I yelped as arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me back into an embrace. I rolled my eyes as I felt a breath hit my neck, glancing back to see the eldest triplet as he smirked.

“Hey Claire.” He chuckled, nuzzling his nose and teasing me into thinking he was going to take a bite. I grunted in annoyance, managing to wiggle my way out of his grip. When you’re constantly under threat of being bitten, you learn a few survival things, such as how to avoid being trapped between a rock and a hard place. Yet another thing my sister falls victim to. Ayato groaned.

“Hey! Why don’t you want to be hugged by Ore-sama?” I turned towards him and glared at him, then at Yui.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve just had my little sister and her stalker barge into my room at whatever o’clock at night – I’m in no mood for this.” I snapped, crossing my arms as I heard a signature giggle sound from directly behind me.

“But Claire~ you’ve been awake all night~” Laito cooed and I sighed, rubbing my temples before turning to Yui, ignoring the two vampires as they smirked in victory. It figures Laito would show himself... damn it.

“What did you need Yui?” I asked politely as she eyed them both warily. With a subtle gulp, her pink eyes came back to meet mine.

“W-we’ve got guests over...” She explained, and I raised an eyebrow, turning to face the two triplets as they stood beside each other, watching me in amusement as I probably very visibly sighed with relief. No more “game nights” for me please and thank you.

“Who is it?” I asked the boys. They glanced at each other but said nothing. Odd. Alarming. And now I’m curious.

“Okay...? Well, give me a minute. I’ll be down there once I change out of these sweatpants.” Ayato groaned.

“You don’t have to wear nothing fancy... But tch, whatever. Come on chinchinashi.” Yui yelped a bit as Ayato dragged her out of my room downstairs. Laito shook his head with a perverted smile.

“Ayato! Don’t hog her all to yourself~” He called as he followed them. 

I quickly slammed the door shut once everyone was gone.

Phew! That was a class- triplet section B disaster avoided.

I rummaged through my closet, swapping comfortable sweatpants for cozy loose fuzzy pants and hurried downstairs. The living room was surprisingly louder than usual, and that’s saying something. Curiosity was nagging me though. Who were the guests? Usually we don’t have any, so this is a surprising turn of events.

Upon reaching the living room, I was first greeted by the magnificent chandelier. The blue sofas held all six of the supernatural residents in addition to the four guests. I temporarily stopped moving to take in the scene before continuing to take a seat. 

I was surprised to see the Mukami brothers here. Yui and I are typically supposed to avoid them at school, since they’re vampires too. The whole rival family cliché. That didn’t mean I didn’t know who they are. In fact, I have Yuma as a partner in Ecology which is extremely helpful since he’s a gardener. Sometimes he’d even bring in fresh fruit salads if we did well. Then there’s Ruki, who I could swear is Reiji’s twin from another mother when it comes to manners. Seriously you can’t get any more carbon cut personality wise. Well... Ruki’s a bit more human like. And doesn’t have a meth lab to my knowledge. And actually has emotion. Okay he’s basically the Reiji 2.0, the better version. Considering that the Mukami brothers were human once, they are much more human than the Sakamaki’s. Azusa told me that in the girl’s bathroom once. Yeah... that wasn’t alarming at all. 

Seeing a boy. In the girl’s bathroom. With a knife. Cutting his own arms and enjoying the bleeding.

Totally normal. 

And then there’s Kou who, my god, aside from the fact that he’s an idol and a total sweetheart, is basically the cheeriest person I know... er vampire I know. Every girl in school loves him to death. As in they would really stab a bitch to get his attention. Yeah... I try to stay out of that. I admire from afar. But Kou makes that difficult since he and I “conveniently” bump into one another quite often. And the fangirls... let’s just say I’ve made a habit of memorizing any and all possible escape routes.

I saw Kou wink at me, Kanato smile psychotically, Shu glancing from his perch by the window, Yuma and Subaru both glaring, and the rest glaring stoically, or having some form of amusement on their faces as they bickered among each other. Yui was standing near Ayato and she gave me a brief smile. I gave a quick smile back. Reiji then stood up from his seat, adjusting his glasses as he approached me.

“With you taking so long, this is going to be a lot longer than I originally intended.” Reiji glowered at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

“What’s going on? Why are the Mukami’s here?”

Not that I’m complaining.

I added in my head. Reiji rolled his eyes.

“We’ve all come to an agreement. It’s been deemed unfair that one family possess both sacrificial brides. Therefore, we’ve held a meeting to determine which family gets what bride. And considering what relations you already possess with the Mukami family and how much time you’ve wasted getting here... you’re going with them.” I blinked my confusion back. My calm composure all but evaporated.

“W-what?” I asked in disbelief, my voice cracking a little bit. I know Reiji isn’t one to kid (seriously, no sense of humor) but I couldn’t help but wish to believe that he was joking. Yet that cold, emotionless gaze said otherwise.

This wasn’t a joke...

Well. This is not what I was expecting this morning at all.

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

I sat in my new room trying to digest everything that happened. 

Upon arriving here at the Mukami mansion, the first order of business was to figure out who got “ownership” of me. Kou was absolutely stubborn in insisting that I belonged to him since I was his masochistic kitten (M Neko-chan for short, which I’ll admit is kind of cute). The other three quickly stepped down. Ever since, he’s been by my side. Quite literally.

As I sat on my bed thinking, he lounged casually beside me.

"Hey M Neko-chan~ What's wrong? You've gotten quiet all of a sudden~" He purred. I could feel his golden ruffles against my face as he leaned his head on my shoulder. I didn't say anything. I was still reconciling myself.

"Hmm? What's with the forlorn look?" His bright blue eyes were looking into mine. I hastily darted my eyes from his down to the floor.

"I'm fine... It's just..." I muttered quietly.

"...It's a lot to take in..." I felt his hand brush up against my back.

"It's okay~ I'm sorry for being rude. Any way I can make it up to you?" I shook my head.

"No... I don't need anything. Thanks for offering though." I replied. I heard him sigh as if deep in thought. Before I could react, his breath was tickling my neck.

"Say M Neko-chan~ would you be happier if I drank your blood?" I felt my heart jump to my throat. My spine froze one vertebrae at a time towards my neck. I closed my eyes and hastily pushed him away.

"No!!" I whipped my eyes open and sprung from the bed, afraid of being captured. I turned and saw Kou standing there with one hand on his hip. He rested his head on the other. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Fi~ine~ I was only trying to cheer you up~" He stated innocently. I huffed.

"And what about getting my blood stolen is supposed to cheer me up?" I inquired. Kou rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't the pain take your mind off things? And if you're not thinking about it, problem solved~" He replied cheerily. I stuttered at trying to say something back.

I hate to admit it, but he has a point. If I'm not thinking about it, I won't be in a bad mood. But still...

"Wouldn't I just think of it later?" He shrugged.

"Well then I'd just have to suck you until you forget M Neko-chan~" He winked at me which was unnerving.

"I'm still going to pass..."

"Suit yourself~" We both stood there watching each other. Suddenly, the window flashed as a barrage of thunder sounded, scaring me terribly. I yelped and ducked down while covering my ears instinctively. My body was trembling.

"What's wrong M Neko-chan~ Are you scared of thunder?" I could hear the smile in his voice. His cutesy act wasn't going to save him this time. Not in a situation as serious as this.

"Actually I am." I snapped while standing up again. Kou was lounging on the bed watching me carefully. As I expected, a smile on his face.

"Is my little kitty afraid of loud noises? Does she need a snuggle?" He cooed, chuckling a little in between questions. I huffed.

"Not from someone as insensitive as you." I crossed my arms and turned away from him. I watched the lightning arc between the clouds in the sky. Those raging bolts of light still imprinted in my eyes...

"Ne, M Neko-chan~ What's wrong?" I felt his hand on my shoulder and quickly shook him off. My eyes still frozen in the place of the last lightning strike. Long faded, but still there in my mind.

"Hey~Hey! M Neko-chan!" I felt him shake my shoulder. But my body was frozen. Staring at the stirring black soup of clouds. Another crash of thunder. Another streak of white light.

Anything but the white light.

"M Neko-chan!!" I felt my body fall backwards into something which held me tightly. I wasn't looking at the black storm anymore. I was looking at a blue sky day. I blinked once admiring how clear and beautiful the sky was. It was a nice day.

"Is the storm over...?" I asked the sky.

"Yeah~ It's over." I smiled happily while my eyesight dimmed.

"Thank goodness..." I could hear a distant voice call out to me, but I was too lazy to open my eyes again.

...

I woke up on Kou's bed, with my head in his lap. I immediately sat up, a little flustered at being in his lap. How did I get there? When did I fall asleep?

"M Neko-chan~ Thank goodness! Are you alright now?" I nodded uncertainly.

"I... I think so... What happened?" I looked at him. He had a confused look on his face.

"I dunno~ I was hoping you could tell me~" He hummed cheerily. Even though he sounded like himself, something seemed off... He seemed bothered. I tried to remember what happened. I was in my room. Kou was here to. He was trying to cheer me up. Then something...

No! Not the white light! 

I felt chills run down my spine in realization. I took a deep breath trying to clear my mind. I sighed.

"Well... I think I know. The problem is it’s... Personal." Kou smiled.

“Aw come on~ You can tell me anything! I won’t tell anyone!” I stared at him with a solemn look. Suddenly that smile disappeared. Kou seemed to straighten upon realization.

"Oh... Well that's okay~ you don't have to tell me unless you want me to know~" He cooed sincerely. He stood up and offered me his hand. His usual energy seemed to bounce back almost immediately.

"Come on~ Dinner's almost ready and I'm starving! I could imagine you're hungry too right?" He smiled and winked. Eager to move on from the subject, I took his hand and smiled back.

"Starved." I agreed. He flashed a cheery smile and dragged me down to dinner.

...

Dinner wasn’t that terrible. In fact, it was quite peaceful. I quite enjoyed myself. 

I didn’t know that Ruki could cook. It was nice having an extra set of hands in the kitchen. Everyone pitched in actually. It made preparing the meal much more enjoyable. Ruki and I cooked, Kou and Azusa set up things, and Yuma provided the food fresh from his garden out back. The fact that everyone was generally in a good mood was nice. It felt good to be greeted by smiles instead of disapproving scowls.

But it was the actual dining that I enjoyed the most.

You could tell that they were family. Between Yuma trying to get everyone to eat, to Azusa refusing to eat. Kou stealing from Azusa. Yuma fighting with Kou for stealing Azusa’s food. And Ruki trying to keep peace between the three of them. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing which I hadn’t done in a long time. I remember them all staring at me like I had three heads. They all seemed so embarrassed!

But a few of my special cakes fixed the atmosphere real quick. Everyone was quick to forgive and forget and move on. 

Even though the boys argue, there’s no blood threats. They never stay made at each other for long. That’s family for you. I guess that’s how Yui and I were. Sure, we got on each other’s nerves at times, but we always fixed things. 

I could get used to things in the Mukami household. They make me smile and laugh. I feel like I can relax, despite them being blood thirsty monsters.

Well, every family’s got its own problems. No family is perfect. That’s what makes them beautiful.

They’re the ones we love and care for.

...

After dinner Kou brought me back to my room and gave a quick kiss before saying goodnight. He told me he had to go to work and that I probably wouldn’t see him until morning. As soon as he left, I snuggled under the covers and let out a relaxed sigh before going to bed.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~
> 
> Note this is my first work on here so please be nice, however constructive feedback is appreciated! Also I apologize if the first few chapters are slow. (Usually the first few chapters are since that's when the whole story setup shenanigans happens). I sincerely hope you all enjoy this and look forward into more chapters in the future~
> 
> See you! またね！


End file.
